histkfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey, We're Young At Heart
Honey, We're Young at Heart is the sixth episode of the second season of Honey I Shrunk The Kids: The TV Show, and the twenty-eighth episode overall. Wayne and Diane become victims of rapid aging thanks to Wayne's latest invention: the Szalinski Zip Enhancer. So it's up to their kids (Amy and Nick) to change them back to normal. Summary Wayne and Diane recieve a letter saying that Wayne might get an award for his Szalinski Zip Enhancer and someone will arrive to judge it two days later. Excited, Wayne and Diane dance and sing their song ("Moon Over Miami") only to be interupted by the appearance of Nick and Amy. Amy comes home sad because she feels that the elderly couple that she's visiting are growing older and more senile. Wanting to help and also test out the Zip Enhancer, Wayne and Diane selflessly volunteer to transfer some of their youthful energy into the elderly couple (Mr. McGann and Mrs. McGann). Nick and Amy activate the machine which apparently overloads as smoke forms over it. After the dust cleared, the McGanns begin to remember things from their past and return to their house while the Szalinski family goes on with the day. The next day, Amy and Nick go to the McGanns's house to see how they're doing. The kids are greeted by a younger couple who they believe are the McGanns' son and daughter. However, it turns out that they are actually the McGanns, only 20 years younger. Meanwhile, Wayne and Diane horrorably realize that they're prematurely middle-aged just when Amy and Nick arrive home. It turns that the Zip Enhancer worked a little too well and transferred too much of Wayne's and Diane's "youthful zip" to the McGanns as Wayne and Diane will continue to in their premature aging while the McGanns are continue getting younger. They'll have 24 hours to reverse it or... At sunset, Amy and Nick attempt to search for the McGanns and that night their search leads the kids to the "Neon Chapel and Motel". Back at the house, Wayne and Diane fruitlessly attempt to fix the Zip Enhancer. While Wayne is thinking about his award, Diane can't get her mind off the thought of them being mummified. At the Motel, the even younger McGanns "renew" their vows and manage to get away just as Nick and Amy arrive. By morning, Wayne and Diane are elderly and Wayne also appears forgetfull. While Wayne and Diane are taking a nap, Amy takes the family van and chases the teenage McGanns, only to get pulled for speeding by a police officer. With an least an hour left, Amy calls Nick for help. Not wanting to end up orphans, Amy and Nick make one last attempt to capture the McGann toddlers at an indoor amusement center. Back at the Szalinski house, a more elderly Wayne and more elderly Diane are sitting in the living room with the fire in the fireplace, with the possible realization that they'll never see their kids grow up. Then, the award judge arrives at the Szalinski home and is greeted by an elderly couple (Wayne and Diane) who are apparently Wayne's parents, who try to keep him occupied. However, the attempts of "Mr. Szalinski" and "Mrs. Szalinski" only annoy the award judge. Back at the entertainment center, the toddler McGanns have a change of heart. Meanwhile, "Mr. Szalinski" and "Mrs. Szalinski" reveal the Zip Enhancer to the judge. When the judge simply blow the invention off, "Mr. Szalinski" has a lucid moment and says he's Wayne than "Mrs. Szalinski" says their "son" will show up. However, both "Mr. Szalinski" and "Mrs. Szalinski" experience senility and lose their train of thought entirely. Amy and Nick arrive at their house with the McGann babies as they award judge leaves. Amy and Nick reactivate the Zip Enhancer and the ages of the McGanns and their parents are restored to normal. Wayne runs out of the house to catch up with the award judge, who is impressed that Wayne has instantly transformed from an elderly to middle-aged man. However, when Wayne realizes that the judge only cares about money, Wayne convinces him that he is a mad scientist, causing the judge to refuse to work with Wayne. When the McGanns leave, Wayne and Diane notice the elderly couple still have some youthful energy as they speed away in their car and run over a mailbox. Trivia *As the McGanns leave, Wayne and Diane make a joke about growing old together. The next day, Diane also jokes about becoming her mother (who, like Diane's father, is elderly). Ironically, both things (in a way) came true as Wayne and Diane become senior citizens over several hours and pose as Wayne's parents when the Award Judge arrives. *The timeline of this episode is within 48 hours. At the clock starts at 4PM when Wayne (age 38) and Diane (age 37) use the Zip Enhancer to help the McGanns (their elderly counterparts), who appear in their late-70s to early-80s. The next day at 7AM (hour 15), Wayne and Diane are physically the same. From 4PM (hour 24) to 8PM (hour 28), the McGanns are presumably in their early-40s while Wayne and Diane are presumably in their early-50s. After midnight (hour 32), the McGanns are arguably in their mid-30s while Wayne and Diane are arguably in their mid-60s. The following morning (hour 42) as Wayne and Diane presumably in their late-70s while the McGanns are immature hyperactive teenagers. By 2PM (hour 46) to 3PM (hour 47), Wayne and Diane are arguably in their 90s while the McGanns are toddlers at 2PM then babies at 3PM. Quotes Diane: Are you sure this is safe, honey? Wayne: Honey, have you ever known test out an invention that wasn't safe? (Diane looks at Wayne) Ok, but this one is perfectly dandy. Mr. McGann: Those kids have no respect. I sassed my parents like that, they'd teach me what's right. Once a belt came off my father's thousers... Mrs. McGann: I know. I know. It's such a shame. (While Mr. McGann and Mrs. McGann walk to their car) Diane: Do you think we'll still love each other like that when we're their age? Wayne: I've always known you're the one I want to grow old with. (Wayne and Diane kiss) Diane: (while looking in the mirror) First I start sounding like my mother now I'm starting to look like her too. Young Mrs. McGann: Oh Vegas. I want to go to Vegas. Young Mr. McGann: Vegas, Paris, Secaucus. We're see the world my little sugar dumpling. (the young Mr. McGann and the young Mrs. McGann kiss) (after seeing their middle-aged appearence in the mirror) Middle-aged Diane: No wonder Joe at the cooler didn't filrt with me today. Middle-aged Wayne: Who? Nick: Mom. Dad. You're never going to believe this. Amy: We were at the McGanns' house and... (Amy and Nick see their "middle-aged" parents) Tough day at the office? Middle-aged Wayne: At our current rate of acceleration, your mother and I will reach the century mark by late tommorrow afternoon. Meanwhile, the McGanns appear to be aging backwards at a similiar rate which means we less than 24 hours to reverse the process or... Middle-aged Wayne: Guys, maybe while you're out you could get us some more yogurt. Middle-aged Diane: Alot more yogurt. Middle-aged Wayne: Everything will be fine honey believe me. I will fix the experiment and get the grant. Everthing will be just honky-dory. You trust me, right? Middle-aged Diane: I trust yogurt more (the middle-aged Wayne and the middle-aged Diane sparingly eat their yogurt) (after a failed testing of the Zip Enhancer) Middle-aged Wayne: I'll never get that grant at this rate. Middle-aged Diane: Honey, we really need to work on your priorities. We're going to look mummified soon. Middle-aged Wayne: Yeah, that's not a good thing either. I better get back to work. Middle-aged Diane: For better... and for worst. (while a younger Mr. McGann and a younger Mrs. McGann "renew" their vows) Amy: Their renewing their vows, Nick. How sweet. (by morning, an elderly Wayne and an elderly Diane are tired and exhausted) Elderly Diane: Come on team. It's not over yet. Where's that old Szalinski... sprit? Amy: We lost them mom and we're not even sure that dad has fixed the the Zip Enhancer. Elderly Wayne: Ah, but they're not lost. No, no, no, no, no, no. Process of emulation. Amy: Emilation. Elderly Wayne: But It's down the hall and to the right. Elderly Diane: Honey, sit, sit, sit. Elderly Wayne: Alright, lets get a group guys and time to regrip. I got a plan. Amy: What? (the elderly Wayne and the elderly Diane fall due asleep due to exhaustion) (two teenagers are wildly driving the McGanns' car) Teenage Mr. McGann: Nice one sugar dumpling. (the McGanns notice Amy driving the family van) Teenage Mrs. McGann: Step on it lumpkins. Toddler Mrs. McGann: Come get us pizzaface. Toddler Mr. McGann: Nah nah can't catch me. Elderly Diane: I'll never see Amy pass her college classes. Elderly Wayne: I'll never see Nick win that nobel. Elderly Diane: I'll never see Paris. Elderly Wayne: I'll never see that new Star Wars movie. Elderly Diane: You know honey I just want say one thing: I'll probably never forgive you for this. Award Judge: You expect me to believe that your "son" bulit a prototype cellular vitality enhancer out of dining room furniture? ("Mr. Szalinski" and "Mrs. Szalinski" say nothing) What kind of a fool do you take me for? Mr. Szalinski (Wayne): How many kinds are there? Award Judge: You're trying my patient, you dottering dolt. Mr. Szalinski (Wayne): Can be more specfic? I see what the problem is. You see my... my "son" didn't bulit this. I did! Award Judge: If, you're trying sell this stuff, might I suggest a yard sale. Mrs. Szalinski (Diane): Please... don't leave. Our "son" will be here because he knows how important this is. Award Judge: When? Mrs. Szalinski (Diane): When what? Award Judge: When will Wayne Szalinski be here?! Mrs. Szalinski (Diane): Soon. Very soon! Mr. Szalinski (Wayne): Moon? What Moon? Mrs. Szalinski (Diane): Ah. Moon Over Miami. Mr. Szalinski (Wayne): Ah. I remember it no wait a minute I don't remember. Mrs. Szalinski (Diane): Remember what? Mr. Szalinski (Wayne): Something about a baboon? Mrs. Szalinski (Diane): A Baloon! Mr. Szalinski (Wayne): The Macroon!